Previous hospital gowns have not provided convenient access to the arm and side portions of a patient. For this reason gowns have typically been cut apart or destroyed to allow the placement of intravenous apparatus and for the convenient access to arm and side portions of the patient. This has resulted in the gowns being destroyed for the use by a single patient. These gowns are typically discarded after use by the patient.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, finished slits are provided along the entire length of the shoulder and sleeve portion of a hospital gown. These slits extend the entire length from the shoulder to the wrist portion of the gown. Fasteners are provided along the length of the gown to allow access to the side portion of the patient's body and to allow the closing of the opening after the requirement for access to that portion of the patient's body no longer exists. A similar garment is provided for the lower portion of a patient's body.